


Awfully Late For A Bath

by ardentmuse



Series: Merlin Oneshots [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Affection, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Petting, Making Out, Orgasm, Playful Sex, Sex, Smut, Swearing, Touching, Undressing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentmuse/pseuds/ardentmuse
Summary: Merlin returns home from a long week of work, expecting to find you already in bed. He is pleasantly surprised at how he finds you instead.





	Awfully Late For A Bath

Merlin opened the door to your townhouse as quietly as he could, suspecting that given the late hour you would already be sleeping. Merlin emptied his pockets into the bin beside the door. He saw your keys in your matching box and smiled at the pleasant confirmation that you were indeed home and safe, upstairs in the bed that he would soon join.

As he made his way upstairs, he notices lights on in the hallway. Assuming you simply forgotten to turn them off, he continued his slow and quiet progression, removing his shoes outside the master as to not rouse you.

Carrying his shoes, he opened the door to your suite cautiously until he saw the lights and heard the sloshing of water that let him know you were in the bathroom.

“Y/N?” he called in question, door ajar and shoes still in hand.

“In here,” you called in return, your voice echoing.

Merlin placed his shoes on the rack in his closet and makes his way into the bathroom, loosening his tie, ready to join you in the teeth-brushing, face-washing parts of your joint nightly routine. When he opens the bathroom door fully, the sight stops him in his tracks.

You weren’t at the sink like he suspected. You were lounging in the bathtub, hands over the sides of your large claw-foot, neck supported by the porcelain as you lazily roll it back and forth. Your skin was flush. Your cheeks were tinted a delicious shade of pink that could either be from overheat or exertion, a shade he knew well from the afterglow of your coupling. Your hair was pulled from your face and bubbles covered the entirety of your body except your neck, head, and the peak of cleavage just subtly making its way up and out of the water.

Merlin hardened almost immediately at the sight.

On a final stretch of your neck, you turned your head to face him.

“Welcome home, love,” you offered, pulling yourself to the side of the tub, leaning over and exposing part of your glistening back to him.

Merlin shifted his weight, trying hard to suppress the urge to claim you. His day had been long and hard. There was a round of recruits going through training to replace the late Agent Gawain, and he had been spending hours alongside them, prepping them for their rigorous tasks and executing the technical aspects behind the scenes. He hadn’t been home to see you in over a week, stuck in the stately manner that to many others probably felt like an elegant vacation. But to him, knowing what waited for him back in London, an empty bed would always be unwelcome, no matter how plush and comfortable.

He had spent much of the journey back to the tailor and then to your home imagining being with you again. Many of those images were explicit, he was almost ashamed to acknowledge. He had always been the kind of man who prided himself with how well he controlled his more carnal desires. You were his princess, a delicate and beautiful thing that deserved to be taken passionately with a sense of reverence and respect, not to be rutted into like bitch in heat. But he was pent up today and while he hated viewing sex as a means of just relieving stress, his mind kept playing images of you, tossed and disheveled, arms pinned above your head, as he pounded into you vigorously until completely spent. And so he focused a good majority of his mental energy over the past few hours replacing those images with ones of you curled on your side, moonlight through the window casting shadows on your brow and neck as you gently slept. Images of you at peace and in comfort. He imagined himself curling behind you, a proper big spoon, and peppering your crown with feather-light kisses before he too fell asleep.

Right now, in your bathtub, perky and nude, you were making all of his previous effort futile, but he was determined to stay strong. He didn’t trust that he could be a selfless lover at the moment and he refused to be anything but.

“Awfully late for a bath,” he said, moving towards the sink and pulling out his toothbrush.

He heard the water splash behind him as he applied his toothpaste.

“Maybe so, Hamish, but not too late to relax,” you said, your voice dropping an octave in a way that let him know your intentions quite clearly. He immediately turned to you, observed the cheeky grin spread eagerly across your face, the splashing of water that implied you were kicking or rubbing your thighs together. Your tone made him assume the latter, which did nothing to help him repress his urges.

He rested himself casually against the counter, trying his hardest not to appear as affected by you as he was. “Did you have a stressful day, my love?”

“Not particularly, but I am assuming I can’t say the same for you?” you asked, still kicking or squeezing in a way that created a rhythmic back and forth that drew his eyes to the edge of the water, and his mind to what resided underneath it. “You look so tense. Your shoulders are tight. I knew you’d have a long day. I though a bath might help.”

“You draw me a bath to help me de-stress, but you decided to use it yourself instead?”

“No, silly,” you chided him playfully, “The bath is a present. So am I.” As you uttered the last words, you leaned back, lifting your torso out of the water. Your breasts were still concealed by the soapsuds, running down the slopes and thinning at the peaks. The undersides were collecting the runoff, which only accentuated the curve and weight of them. Merlin felt himself salivating just at the sight of you.

“Come,” you beckoned him, “Come let me and the warm water ease some of those worries, will you?”

Merlin sighed. You knew how to pull the strings to get him to succumb to your will. Hell, it really wasn’t that hard. You could probably ask him to chop off his hand and he’d consider it, especially if the reward were a night in bed with you. And he didn’t have to worry about being a greedy lover if you were taking the lead.

“Such a devoted wife, you are,” he says, eyes darkened. He fully removed his tie now and began reaching down to pull off his socks.

“Let me help you.” And with those words you stood, water cascading down the curves of your hips, between your thighs, dripping back into the tub. If he didn’t know better, he would have thought you were trying to kill him.

After a few drips, you stepped out of the tub, onto the mat, and made your way over to Merlin. He had paused his disrobing to stare at you, one foot still socked. When you reached him, you laughed.

“A little distracted there?” you asked, so overjoyed by the effect you had on him.

“Very,” he said, eyes turned down to you, dark and stormy with a passion you could now tell had already impacted his body in a way you hoped would bring you both pleasure.

You began unbuttoning the crisp white shirt that clung to his shoulders so snugly. Each button you meticulously turned and pressed through its hole, a painstakingly slow process that you knew was bothering your husband more than he let on. His breathing was deep and rhythmic and his eyes never left you, though the flickered between your face and the glistening length of your body beneath him. Your hands were darkening the white shirt where they touched, the water seeping through and causing Merlin to shiver slightly. When you reached the last of the buttons, you slipped your hands below his belt line ever so slightly to untuck the shirt. You heard Merlin hiss at the contact your fingers made with his pubic hair, close but still so far.

As you pushed at the sleeves of his shirt, you allowed it to lazily fall down his arms and onto the floor. You kept your hands on his shoulders, gently massaging into the taut muscle as you made eye contact.

His hands, which had previously been impossibly glued to his sides, finally came up to rest at the soft of your waist.

“What are you on about, love?” he asked you softly.

“On about?” you voiced your confusion. “Can’t I just want to enjoy my man after he has been away from me for far too long?” With that you began much more efficiently working on his belt and pants. You pushed down his trousers and boxers together, exposing him to you, though neither of you seemed to notice, fully intent on each other’s faces.

His hand came up to stroke you head, gentle and loving, as he stepped out of his pants, kicking them behind him. You smiled and slowly brought yourself down to your knees. He raised an eyebrow to you in question, and as answer you lifted one knee and tapped his foot with you hand. “Up,” you requested.

After a moment of confusion, Merlin realized you wanted to remove his last bit of clothing; the one sock he had abandoned upon seeing your naked form. He lifted his foot to your knee and you pulled off his sock. When he returned his foot to the floor, he expected you to get up and move back to the tub, but you didn’t. You stayed on your knees and placed your hands on his hips, tugging him forward until he was directly in front of you, his mostly-hardened cock bobbing just in front of your face. You looked up to him and saw his eyes deep and intent upon you, intense and needy. With quite the grin and eyes still locked on his, you stuck out just the tip of your tongue and made contact with his head, now glistening from just a single drop of precum that ran over your taste buds. The corner of his mouth twitched just slightly, but when you broke eye contact on take him in your mouth in earnest, the hand on your head squeezed ever so slightly and you heard him utter a quite “stop.”

You turned your head upward once more to address your husband’s concerns. His hand, still on your head, began to make soft strokes behind your ear. 

“If you do that, I’ll lose control. Please let me get you into that tub at least, and then you can have your way with me.”

Your face lit up at that. You stood and took his hand, pulling him to the tub with a “yes, sir.”

“Please don’t say that.” 

“Would you prefer ‘yes, daddy’?” you asked him as you fiddled with the faucet and he stepped over the edge into the bath. 

He huffed with some amount of force, “I’d prefer Hamish or husband or love or nothing. Not sir and definitely not daddy.” He sunk down into water, hands over the edge much as you had been early. 

You stepped in yourself and settled down, nestling yourself between his legs, ass pressed firmly against his length. You leaned your head back to rest on his shoulder. Almost instinctively he bent forward, nuzzling into your curve of your shoulder and wrapping his arms delicately around your waist. 

“That’s no fun. Not even the littlest role play?”

“I thought this was supposed to be my present? You could role play as my wife, showering me in affection after almost a dozen days apart?”

You laughed. “Aye, I could. And I believe a wife showering her husband in affection would start with some much deserved kisses, don’t you think?”

With that, you turned in his arms and straddled his waist. His length, slightly softened during your banter, slid enticingly between your folds and you bucked your hips before you could even process what was happening. You leaned in, your hands on both his cheeks, and kissed him, opening your mouth to invite the kind of deep, wet kisses that left your breathless. Your husband knew how to use his tongue, the initial contact of your tips sending an electric shock down your spine and blood to your apex. 

His hands clung to your hips and began pulling you up and down slowly, his cock still sheathed between your lips, creating the most delightful friction with each pass, placing pressure on your clit only to pull away just as it became overwhelming. You thought, as your mouths moved with greater intensity and your voice began softly mewing, that you could have stayed in that position forever. But slowly you felt Merlin begin to grow, his bulbous head now pushing just the teeniest bit into you with each up and down. You found yourself rolling your hips, so with each stroke he sunk just a little bit further until you thought you’d die from the teasing. 

Feeling what you were doing, Merlin pulled himself from your still-needy mouth. “Ready for me, love?” 

You were still bucking your hips, desperate for a deeper friction. “Yes, please,” you uttered breathlessly as you buried your head into the crock of his neck and began to suck gently on the skin right by his pulse. 

Merlin chuckled, “And I thought I’d have little control.”

“I’ve wanted you for hours, days even,” you said, this time the movement of your hips allowing you to take in the entirety of his head. You shuttered a little at the delightful stretched feeling. You moved your mouth to his ear and began to nibble, suck and lick there. “Please,” you begged before you took his lobe between your teeth. 

With that, Merlin stilled your hips roughly with his hands and thrusts until he was fully buried inside of you. You whimpered a little at the initial sting. Even after years of beautiful lovemaking with this man, your body still found the initial bits of sex painful no matter how ready you were, but you quickly learned it was entirely worth it as your husband worshipped your body, loosening you and bringing you to peak in a way that made any sting a long-forgotten memory. 

Merlin wasted no time in building back up to a pace you both enjoyed, his hands kneading into your hip and his lips all over your face and jaw. Your felt yourself relax, the feel of his affections filling you with a deep, profound pleasure. At this angle, with you settled into his lap, the coarse hair above his shaft delicately tickled your clit with each stroke, sending pleasurable waves through your body. You dug your nails into his shoulders for even more leverage, continuing the attention to his ear that you knew he loved so much. 

Your husband was not one to make much noise during your intimacy. He’d occasionally utter compliments to your body or reiterate his love, but he’d rare express his need verbally. So when you heard a moan and a soft “fuck” as a result of you surprising him by taking his lower lip into your mouth and deeply sucking, you knew your husband was completely lost to the moment. His hips increased to a merciless pace as he pushed up into you. At this point, you couldn’t even return with thrust of your own, but instead opted to grab onto the porcelain behind Merlin’s shoulder and hold yourself steady. You watched as the water slipped up and over the sides of the tub, the back and forth of your bodies creating giant crests and waves. 

After only a few minutes, you felt a knowing tightness building in your core. His cock had grown almost painfully hard and so you leaned back, hands on the sides of the tub to angle him to hit you just right. Your whole body heated, the slickness inside of you grew, and that delightful feeling of fullness became euphoric. 

Your breasts now exposed to him, Merlin leaned forward and took your nipple into his mouth, sucking with just the lightest graze of his teeth. You came, hard. You felt electricity shoot all through your body, a joyous energy that simultaneously tightened and loosened you all over. Your cunt squeezed at your husband’s cock desperately, so much so that the force of it almost pushed him out of you entirely. With a single, final thrusts, Merlin buried himself into you. And with a whispered, “I love you” into your neck, he spilled his seed into your depths, pulsing before stilling, completely exhausted. 

Slowly you began to come out of the fog, regaining your senses, but your feeling of complete peace remained. Your legs continued to convulse, these aftershocks that always seemed to accompany your greatest orgasms. Your husband held you steady through your spasms as he softened inside of you.

“That good, dear?” he asked after you shook and then giggled, the true sign that you were again fully conscious.

“Damn good, although much quicker than I intended.”

“No rush. We have all week,” he said, as he lifted you off of him with a slight pop. You felt his seed escaping you, mingling with the bathwater.

“All week?” you asked, unable to contain your shock.

“Yes, all week. I managed to set up everything so that I can work from the office here.”

You squealed and clung to his neck and you allowed your body to stretch in the water. His hands came up to caress your back.

“Then we should get some rest. I think we might have a very busy day tomorrow,” you said. You jumped out of the bath, tossed on your robe and threw your husband his towel before bounding out of the room.

Your husband laughed when he heard you hit the bed. He began to leave the tub and indeed all of his stress behind.

**Author's Note:**

> https://ardentmuse.tumblr.com/post/182509220031/awfully-late-for-a-bath-merlin-x-reader


End file.
